Morte Et Dabo
by Perfectweaponsixx
Summary: When a 17 year old annabelle loses her parrents to a psyco stalker killer her whole world falls apart.- My fisrst fan fic. tell me what you think!


Chapter Zero Part One

To what great lengths would you go through for some one you loved? Would you go as far as giving up just about everything? Would you stick with them when there's a target on not only their back but yours also because you love her? Living in a life of fear. Fear of getting killed by the guy who killed your girlfriend's parents? Fearing that you and her are next? But you don't want to leave her side because you love her. You would do anything to keep her safe and somewhat happy. I went through all these lengths for her. I love her. One day all of this will be just a dream. A simple moment in time that we will eventually forget. She didn't force this life on me. I chose to give every thing up for her.

You must see me and think HA! that guys crazy. I would dump that girl in a heart beat. Not me. I love her. Love is sacrifice. You think Jesus died on that cross even though he's innocent, just because he felt like it? How do you think God felt seeing his only son being beat to death on the cross? I'm sure he was proud because Jesus obeyed him, but I don't think he liked him dying like that. It was for a good cause. Yeah, he paid for our sins. Now wait before you exit and just forget this whole thing completely ;because you don't want a Sunday school lesson. Your not getting one. This has a point. He didn't do this to get on Gods good side. Now get this; He did it because he loved us. Yep, that's right. He LOVES US. He SACRIFICED his LIFE for OUR sins. Not his, OURS. See there are those words again. SACRIFICE and LOVE. Told you they come hand in hand. So now that you got a little back ground lets dive into the story shall we?

Chapter Zero part 2

The Interview Room.

Point of View: Kaleb Skye

She calls me in tears. I am barely able to hear her through them. After she repeats herself a few times I understand. Her parent's were dead. I slam on my breaks and tell her to call the cops. My heart is racing I do an illegal U turn and speed back to her house. The cops make it to her house before I could. You could feel the tragedy; it was almost palpable. Annabelle is siting on the back of an ambulance with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She was sobbing on some detectives shoulder. This tore at my heart.

"Annabelle!" I call out her name and run up to her and gather her in my arms. She feels thin and fragile in my arms. I smooth out her hair as she cries. No one stops me from comforting her.

We stand there for a while before a detective asks to talk to Annabelle and I. He was an older man, about in his late 20's to early 30's. He had jet black hair and even darker eyes. His face was grim but there was a hint of skin was pale white; almost like he never went out in the sun. I guess this job would do that to you. I hold Annabelle close to my chest as I shake the mans hand. His name was Aaron Hotchner from the FBI in Quntico. His voice was deep and serious. He expressed his regrets and condolences. I knew this was his job, he said this out of politeness. He didn't know Mr. and Mrs. Knight. He didn't know what great parent's they were. He didn't know what they would do for Annabelle and her friends if they were in need. He didnt know them at all. So how could He be sorry?

"Im going to have to ask you two to come with me to the station to ask a few questions."He doesn't smile or bat an eye. He just looked like stone. I looked down at Annabelle; she wasn't crying anymore. Her eyes were puffy and red and she was sniffling; but quiet. I knew she wasn't going to say anything for a while. She was still in shock. I smooth out her hair and kiss her cheek.

"Can I stay with her? She needs me." I look down at Annabelle while saying this. Not wanting to meet the mans stone like eyes.

"You can stay in the car with her but when we get there you two will be separated for questioning." his voice was still like stone. Then another FBI agent comes over. This guy is darker in complexion. You know his race is African American. His hair was shorter than Aaron's. He also wore a FBI vest and had a gun in a holster on his side. Just like Aaron. Except this man looked friendlier. His eyes were like a chocolate brown. He smiled briefly and introduced himself. His name was Derek Morgan, he was on Hotchners team. His voice was soft and friendly like his appearance. I didn't trust him nearly as much.

"If you would please fallow me I will take you to the station to get your statements." So professional. I take Annabelle's hand and guide her to the black SUV. In the SUV there was another agent sitting in the back seat. Derek Morgan sits in the driver seat and waits for Hotchner. The agent in the back seat looks to be about my age. With his longish curly hair and pale skin. He has the start of dark circles under his eyes and dull blue eyes. I look down to see hes wearing converse kicks like Annabelle. I get in first deciding it would be best if I sat in the middle. Separating her from that guy. She gets in silently, not buckling her seat belt, which was out of character for her. She always puts on a seat belt. Even if its to re-park a car or to go down the road to a gas station. I buckle myself up first giving her a chance to do hers and notice that shes not even mentally here at the moment. So I buckle her up. That's when she moves on her own. She takes my hand in a death grip and rest her head on my shoulder. Tears slipping from her eyes. I knew she was upset about her parents; and there was nothing i could do to ease the pain.

Then the guy next to us doesn't say anything. He just sits there watching us for a few moments then looks back out the window thinking better of not saying anything or staring. I haven't shed a tear about their deaths. I knew this was wrong of me. They were like my adoptive parents. I knew this wall of control would be broken soon. I just hope Annabelle wouldn't be around to witness it. I know that would tear her up. She was sensitive to things like that. Peoples emotions, She cant stand to see people cry. Even hearing them would tear her up. I didn't want to put her through that. She didn't need that right now.

All too soon we were at the Police Station. All too soon I was separated from the girl at the time I didn't know I was in love with. She went silently with agent Morgan. I seen her crying and before she left I gave her a quick kiss and told her. "Be strong and I would see her in a bit." See we weren't the couple that told each other we loved them. I've never told a girl that in my life. Well besides maybe my mom and sister but, they don't count. Annabelle told me when we first started dating she didn't want to hear me say that until I knew for sure that I was in love with her and she wasn't going to say it until she knew for sure that she was in love as well. We've been together for almost a year and a half. Not once have we said I love you. But at that moment I wanted so badly to say those three words. But I didn't, for fear of her reaction. So she went with out a word, with the friendly agent. I went with Hotchner. My heart ripping in two seeing her go.

He took my full name, age, grade and every thing else you could think of to ask some one. Kaleb Skye Hale, age 17, Junior in high school, 2 siblings, middle child. Alcoholic dad that barley comes around and stripper mom who makes enough money to get by. Yeah, the great life of an American teen. Hotchner grimaced when I told him about my parent's. I said all this with barely any emotion. I was so used to telling about them that it didn't bother me any longer. I told him how Annabelle was the only happiness I had in my life. In between working 2 jobs and school, I spend all my free time with her. I also tell him about my Uncle who lives in Florida who sends me money to help take care of me and my sister. Who is only 16 and is already stripping for a living. I tried to help her get out of that lifestyle. So did my older brother who is off to a state collage on a scholarship for graduating with top honors and working at Chick fil-a; where they deposit some of your money into a collage fund. Thanks to all that and saving his money most of his life he got a pretty good collage fund. He would be the only one of us to graduate and go to collage. Hotchner listens as I babble on about my family. After all he did ask me to tell him about them.

When he asked me to tell him more about Annabelle and her family I had nothing negative to say about them. Annabelle was an only child. She would have had an older brother but her mother had a miscarage. Her dad was a Bar owner/ bar tender and her mother was a tattoo artist. They were ment for eachother. A true symbol of true love.

For Annabelle's 16th birthday her mom gave her a tattoo. I was there with her, we had been dating for 14 months then. It was something easily hidden and somewhat small. Considering you had to be 18 to legally get a tattoo. Annabelle had begged her mom for months to get her one and as a surprise her mom took her to the shop on her 16th birthday where I was waiting and showed her the sketch of the musical note that she had showed me she wanted. She screamed in excitement and hugged her mom and kissed me. I would never forget the look on her face. The treble note would be the start to a tattoo that would eventually wind its way up her back. Each birthday a section would be added. I didn't tell Hotchner this. Knowing that it would get her parents in trouble. Briefly forgetting that they were dead. At that thought the tears start to fall. I tell him every thing I knew about them.

When he asked if I wanted anything I was honest with him and told him that I wanted to be with Annabelle.

"I'm sorry she's still being questioned. It will be a while before you can see her." Hotchner says while gathering his papers.

"Fine. I'll settle for a coke." I mumble and he walks out leaving me alone. I look at the window thing that looks like a mirror. That all police interview rooms seem to have in the shows. I see my reflection and see that my hair is all over the place and my eyes were rimmed red and bags were starting to form. I wondered how late it was. Mom and Lucy were working tonight. So they probably haven't noticed my absence. Which is typical of them. Who knows, maybe tonight mom will get lucky and get laid. Then she would stay off my butt for a while about me not being home all the time and how lonely she was. I hated being around her when she was like that.

I then realized I may be being watched through that window. I press my face down on the cool metal table. It soothes my ever growing headache. I hear the metal fold out chair In setting in creak from my shifting weight. I listen to the florescent lights buzz and wait for Hothchner to return with my drink. I needed caffeine. That would calm my nerves and get rid of this headache. Finally the door opens and closes with a click. I lift my head up and see that its the kid from the SUV, and he has my coke. He hands it over with out a word and sits down in front of me. Then gets up and opens the blinds letting in the morning light, I squint and look away and open up the coke. I chug it deeply, instantly feeling better.

"Feel better?" He asks and I nodd. He then goes on to explain what caffine does to the brain and all kinds of other things. But I tuned him out mostly. This kid was like google. Tells you a bunch of useless information you dont need to know. Man he could talk. "Oh by the way my names Spencer Reid."

I sigh not wanting to deal with another interrogation and asks kinda rudely. "Are you even old enough to be a cop?"

He didn't look surprised. "I graduated early... So your names Kaleb?" I nod. Not wanting to talk much.

"Can you tell me a little about what happned tonight?" he asks in that calm voice.

I sigh and roll my eyes. "I can tell you a little about what happened. The question is will I?" I loved being a smart ass when I could. Talking like that to my parent's would result in a slap in the face. But hey I was tired and getting more annoyed by the second by all these cops and not being able to see Annabelle. I wonder how she's holding up. I hope shes okay and not sent into a break down.

He takes a deep breath expecting this."Do you mind telling me about what happened?" I realized then that acting like a douche isn't going to get me to Annabelle any sooner. Or get her parents back.

"Look if I tell you every thing I can, will you let me see her? please?" This was killing me. The guy looked sympathetic.

"Im sure we could arrange that. But until then tell me about yourself or anything for that matter..."

The safest thing for me to talk about at that moment was her and her family. I decided to tell him about her tattoo. I trusted him, I mean after all whats done is done and her Mother was dead. He nods and smiles at this.

"She loves music. Its practically her life isn't it?" he asks. I wonder how he knows that. "It starts when your in the womb, the love of music you know. I'm sure her mother listened to music all the time herself. Its calming to her isn't it?" I nod agreeing with him.

"Annabelle is always listing to her mp3 player. I got it for her for our one year anniversary. I downloaded all her favorite songs for her. It took both my pay cheeks to buy it. but it was worth every penny. She keeps it with her at all times. I remember one time she lost it. It was on the bus, luckily the bus driver found it and returned it to her. She was in tears that night when she called me to tell me. I did every thing I could to console her. But that didn't matter. She explained that nothing could replace it. It was special to her. The next day at school she was distant and lost with out her music. She wouldnt even hold my hand when we walked to class. I even felt kinda lost... thankfully that afternoon the bus driver returned it. and every thing was back to normal." I smile remembering how happy she was when she got it back. Knowing I may not see that happiness for a while.

"So you really love this girl dont you? and what about her parrents? did you guys get along okay?" he asks and I nodd and take a sip of coke.

"Better than okay. They were like my second set of parents. They took me to dinner and invited me over on holidays. They knew all about my parent's and tried to help me out the best they could. I loved them like they were my own parents. What happened? Please tell me..." Oddly I wanted to know. I wanted the killer to pay for taking the family that loved me like their own. For causing this turmoil in my life. For taking the only remaining people in Annabelle's family. She was orphaned now. No home... no parents... I was the only thing she had left. Well she also had her music thankfully.

"You mean you don't know anything at all?" He asks some what in shock. There's something he did'nt know.

"If I did, I would'nt be asking now wouldnt I?" I sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"Well.. they were murdered. Of course pictures are worth a thousand words." He hands over a case file, I opened it and was horrified at what I seen. I knew these wern't the Knight's. "This isn't them but the same thing happened to them. That's why we are investigating this case. See I am a profiler. That means I study..." And google Kid goes on. I stare at the pictures in horror. Who could do this to some one? There wasn't a picture that wasn't bloodied. So much blood. That would explain the blood on Annabelle's hands and Shoes. I couldn't imagine finding my parents like this. Even though I hate them with a passion. Who would do something like this to Ms. Cathrine and Mr. Nixon? I then realise tears are falling. I push the pictures away, if i looked at them any longer I would be sick. Blood didn't bother me, of course I wasn't used to seeing that much of it at once.

My stomach started turning and I knew dinner and popcorn was about to come back up. I spot a garbage can in the corner and race over to it. Knocking my chair over. I could feel the burn of bile in the back of my throat and that sicking feeling of everything forcing its self up. That disguising moth watering feeling coming right before you heave. I barely made it to the garbage can before every thing came back up. I sat there puking until nothing was left and I was dry heaving. The most horrible feeling in the world if you've never felt it. I look up at the agent who was now on his feet, staring at me curiously.

"Dude! How can you look at that stuff with out getting sick!" my eyes were watering and my throat burned. I was shaking so badly it cased my voice to crack in a few places.

"Its my job. Something you get used to seeing." He said this coolly. Another agent comes in asking how things were going and seeing me sitting in the floor. "He may want a glass of water now. I don't think the coke is going to do him any good." Reid says and the other agent exits.


End file.
